The Hazard General
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Takato got a XrossLoader years before the Tamer's joined together and gained many partners before the creation. How will this effect their adventure? Well, with the power of DigiXross on his side, General Takato is ready to find out! Fem!Guilmon. X!Guilmon. Takato/harem.


Okay, I'm going to be honest here. I did not want to write this story. I have enough stories to deal with but I've been a long time Digimon fan, with Frontier being my favorite season, but all of the harem stories in the Digimon section are Naruto fics where the blonde gets all the girls. I mean, seriously! There are only 12 stories that are in the Digimon section with only five of them being Digimon ONLY, and then there's the fact that out of those two of them Yaoi!harem's. Beside's that there are two Takato harem's and a Davis harem. Also, out of all 12, only 1 of them is finished. WHY?!

So I'm going to write this story.

This story will have a slight crossover thing with Tamer's and Xross Wars. Why these two? Well, in both of them the Level system is slightly out of whack so I just decided, why not?

In this Takato had knowledge of the Digital-World for years and has more partners then Guilmon before he appeared, however the Digimon on his team that appear in this chapter will be all there will be, for a while at least. Except Impmon, I'm going to add him eventually.

Takato and Guilmon will also be smarter, stronger and have different forms then they did in the anime. Also, Guilmon will be slightly different (as in female) and she will also be GuilmonX instead of the normal variety. Again, why? Well I think the progression from the XDigimon to the XrossDigimon just seems natural. Well, at least to me it does.

Takato will be wearing different cloths to the anime, just so you know.

Oh, and their ages are different. Here you go: Takato- 16

Rika- 17

Henry- 16

In Takato's harem will be: LadyDevimon, Angewomon, GuilmonX, Rika, Renamon and Alice. I might add another few to the group, if you all want it, but the max will be three more girls.

Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Digi-Modify! Digi-Xross!"_

**"DIGIVOLUTION!"**

* * *

**Digimon Tamers**

**Hazard General**

**Xross 1: Tamer's Meet General!**

* * *

Takato sighed as he stood in the park, two people standing opposite while another stood next to him.

He was thinking of one simple thing.

Digimon.

To most people this was just a simple form of entertainment.

A TV show. A video game. A card game.

But it wasn't for him.

Not for Takato.

When he was 10, back when Digimon had just started, he had a thought. He thought how cool it would be to have a partner Digimon. No, more then one partner! And the bonds between them all to combine in different ways in order to have different powers and boosts.

It was then he saw the fog which changed his life.

Running into it he saw a Gatomon and a BlackGatomon, being attacked by a Chrysalimon.

That was when Takato's wish was granted. He gained a unique Digivice and both Gatomon and BlackGatomon gained a strange symbol on their stomachs, the one on BlackGatomon being white and the one of the normal Gatomon being in black, before they Digivolved into Angewomon and LadyDevimon respectively. Takato then combined them and, together, the defeated Chrysalimon.

After the two split apart they introduced each other, and agreed to be partners, when they where pulled into the Digital World.

There they where meet by the Four Holy Dragon's, who explained about Takato's connection to the Digital-Hazard as well as how that connection allowed him to create a power that belonged to another universe into their own, and how his connection spreads to all of the Digimon who are part of his team.

Over the years the three had stopped multiple enemies and gained more allies as well as travelling to the Digital-World on occasion for the day to train more until now, at the age of 16, his life changed again.

After playing the card game against a 'friend' of his called Kazu, which he one thanks to the strategic mind he possessed by the way he uses his team's power together, when he found a strange blue card. When he scanned the card through his card scanner it changed into a second Digivice, this one a large version of the original show's protagonists Digivices with a red strap and a red ring around the screen as well as a card slot along the side of the device.

When he got home he was about to slash the information he had for a Digimon he created called Guilmon, he had based it off Megidramon of the Four Holy Dragon's who also held the Digital-Hazard, through the device when he stopped and re-thought it. He looked over the maths he had made for Guilmon's states and other information and was discuses at himself for making so many mistakes. He altered Guilmon's design as well, making it a female to balance out the male/female ratio of his team a bit more and called it GuilmonX. He then scanned it and went to bed when he saw the egg.

That night he saw a girl and her partner, a Renamon, battle a Lynxmon in his dream.

When he awoke the next morning he grabbed his new Digivice as well as his personal Digivice. That was when his new Digivice was 'absorbed' by his old one.

Later that day GuilmonX hatched and Takato found her. The two where walking through the park when they where attacked. The attacker where the two from his dream last night.

The Renamon's partner was a girl who looked a month or two older than he was. She had red hair that had several blonde high-lights throughout it and it was tied up in a ponytail behind her head, making it look like a pineapple. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with light blue sleeves and a black broken heart on the front, covering her modest c-cup chest. she was also wearing a pair of jeans with two belts wrapped around her left leg. She was also wearing a pair of red steel-toed boots. Hanging from her belt was a Digivice like he had gained yesterday except the red was blue. But what caught his attention was that her eyes where a shinning violet, which somehow seemed to perfectly contrast his ruby red ones.

"Just as I thought, your Digimon is weak." the girl mocked

"No she's not, she was just surprised." Takato said as he stood up, glaring defiantly at her. He was wearing a pair of black trainers, black jeans with red striped running down the side and a red hoodey with black sleeves and hood. On the front of the hoodey was the symbol of the Digital-Hazard: an upside down equilateral triangle with a circle around it and three more equilateral triangles attached to the outside, one on each point of the centre triangle. His hair was short and chocolate brown but also fashionably messed up. Around his head was a pair of black goggles. His eyes where a deep ruby red

"Oh please, that baby Digimon stands no chance against Renamon anyway!" the girl mocked. GuilmonX stood back up, her amber eyes boring holes into the girls head. GuilmonX looked more like a reptile Renamon than the dinosaur that she was originally designed as. She was humanoid, about 5 foot 8, with human like long slender legs which had three clawed feet. Her arms where also human like in design and length except the hands had three long claws instead of five fingers. She had a slender build, not hourglass but attractive. A long tail sprouted out behind her from her ass. Her scales where red with her underbelly being white. She had some black markings under her eyes, on her shoulders, knees and arms as well as the mark of the Digital-Hazard on her chest and stomach, her chest completely flat. Her head was the most reptilian thing about her, besides her tail and scales. She had no hair and had a human-ish head shape but she had bat wing-like ears and her eyes where bright yellow, the pupils slitted, and her mouth showed a slight muzzle, not a large one but it was there. It went about two-to-three inches in front of her face

"Just who are you?!" Takato growled at the arrogant red head

"I'm Rika Nonaka! The best Digimon Tamer there is!" the now named Rika said arrogantly

"I don't doubt that." Takato chuckled "You're bound to be the best if there is no competition."

"So you admit that you're a lousy Tamer?" Rika asked with a smirk

"I don't need to." Takato smirked as he reached behind him, into a phone holster clipped onto the back of his jeans "I'm not a Tamer." gripping what was in the case he then proudly proclaimed "I am a General!" as he pulled out his Digivice. It looked kind of like a microphone. The device originally being a large blockey thing about the size of a TV remote and was red with two silver buttons, one each side of the single scene near the top of the device, with a large circular wheel-button near the bottom and at the top of the device was what looked like a silver grill, which was the part that made it look so much like a microphone. But after fusing with his 'new' Digivice it had changed. The main device had became black with the silver buttons becoming red and a golden ring appearing around the scene while the 'grill' turned gold. The small yellow V that was hidden under the once silver grill turned into a black X.

"What is that?!" Rika gasped as she took a step back

"My XrossLoader!" Takato explained with a smirk "Let me show you how it works!" he then raised the device into the air and called "Reload! LadyDevimon! Angewomon! Digmon! MailBirdramon! Kuwagamon's! Garurumon!" six lights where fired from the screen of the device; one purple, one pink, one yellow, one navy, one grey and one white. The lights landed in front of him and began to die down, revealing some amazing creatures.

The creature that emerged from the purple light was a terrifying beauty that stood at just over 6 foot tall, her pale blue skin sticking out amongst her black clothing. It seemed to be made of leather, as she wore some head covering that covered the top half of her head, her silver hair spilling from underneath it, crimson eyes staring at Rika like a predator would look at prey, the head covering covered in stitches, as she wore a smirk on her crimson lips, a single fang sticking down from her upper lip. More of the leather-like material connecting to the head covering framed her chin, and down her neck to her body, as it seemed to be torn horizontally as the part above her left shoulder seemed alive, red eyes and a stitched mouth floating as a part of her clothing, a single hand flowing off of it, stitches connecting the tear to the material covering her left breast, a cartoon-ish skull over her right one. Her arms were asymmetrical, as her right arm was normal, clad in the leather-like material showing her delicate hand, the left was anything _but _delicate; bare from the tear at her shoulder, her arm seemed disturbingly long, perhaps twice as long as her right. From the elbow, the cloth reappeared, another pair of red eyes on the torn edge, as it swayed in the air like a flame. Down her forearm were five large silver bracelets that didn't match the width of her arm, but they still floated at the various areas they were at. At the end of the arm was an extremely large hand clad in black, and long red claws for the fingers. Around her waist, resting on her attractively wide hips was a black belt, a closed stitch down the centre of her outfit, the leather down her legs until her left knee, the material torn away to show her smooth leg, a chain sticking out just above her knee and looping around and connecting into her right hip. On her right knee, where the material continued, a laughing face of stitches and red eyes was sewn in, and she wore high-hell boots, her right having a pair of crimson eyes sown on, as the chain hung behind her ankle. Her entire form was framed by the twin tattered cloak pieces, looking like a pair of fallen angel wings. This was LadyDevimon. But instead of the normal red abstract bat symbol that was on the back of her demonic hand and on her left boot she had the symbol of the Digital-Hazard in white

The creature who emerged from the pink light looked like the exact opposite of LadyDevimon even though she was the exact same size. While LadyDevimon's costume was made out of leather her's was made out of the purest white silk. She did not have the creature on her shoulder or the claw hand. Her hair was golden blonde. She did not have the skull and a pair of golden shells acting as a bra. She had a long pink ribbon woven around her instead of a chain. Her face was shielded by a dark grey helmet instead of a cowl, the helmet completely shielding her eyes from view. Her skin was a perfect pink instead of the beautiful blue. She did not have any symbols on her costume at all. The arm that, on LadyDevimon, was the demonic hand was instead uncovered while her other arm had a long silk glove that had little wings on the end. Her right leg had a single boot that leaved a lot of leg seen while her left was the one that was completely covered, the opposite of LadyDevimon. Instead of the single pair of fallen angel wings, she had eight pairs of pure white feathered angel wings flowing from her back. This was Angewomon. But, like LadyDevimon, she had the symbol of the Digital-Hazard on her. It was like a tattoo on her shoulder's inked in black.

The yellow light turned into a large insect like Digimon. It had a yellow exoskeleton. It's feet where four point claws, the back having a large dome covering what was obviously where wings where suppose to be stored and protected. It's underbelly was purple. It had a pair of small grey arms near the bottom of his rib cage and it's real arms above the smaller set of arms. It's real arms had yellow armour with large shield like plating over two small drills which acted as fingers. It's head was covered in yellow armour with some purple markings under it's eyes and on it's forehead. It had bright green eyes and it had a drill extending from it's face. This was Digmon. On the middle of it's shell, replacing the glasses-like Crest of Knowledge, and on the back of his hands where the symbol of the Digital-Hazard in purple.

The navy blue light revealed a mechanical bird. It was large, about 9 foot to 9 and a half foot tall. The creature was completely made out of metal, it's feet being made out of segmented silver armour and large blue armour on it's upper thrusters that looked like it had three missiles inside each. It had large jet like wings with thrusters at the tip of each. It's tail looked like a blue armoured arm with three red claws to act like fingers. It's chest was made out of the blue armour with a silver circular cannon in the middle. In the middle of it's back is a blue helmet with a large red horn. It's neck was made out of segmented silver armour. His head was covered in sleek blue metal with a spike on his head and it's bottom jaw was silver, its eyes where shinning silver lights and it had a single horn in the middle of it's head. This was MailBirdramon and it had the Digital-Hazard's symbol in the middle of it's tail.

The grey light was a small blade like device/creature, it looked like it would easily attach to a human's arm and be a perfect fit. The thing was a silver hexagon with small golden legs on either side of it's body split into three pairs and showed it was some form of mechanical insect. In the middle of it's body was a small red orb. It had a pair of stag beetle horns on it, showing which way was the front, and between these horns was a long sleek silver sword with golden circuitry. It's horns and blade crackled with electricity. The machine/creature was called BladeKuwagamon. It had the Digital-Hazard's symbol at the back of the hexagon, at the other side of it's body from it's horns and blade, in gold. BladeKuwagamon wasn't the only one who came out of the grey light. There where also several smaller BladeKuwagamon with it, except they looked different. One looked exactly like BladeKuwagamon except they had rhinoceros beetle horn with the stag beetle horns either side of it and holding the second horn; this was AxeKuwagamon. Another one looked like Blade Kuwagamon except it didn't have a blade between it's stag beetle horns, instead it had a gun barrel; this was SniperKuwagamon. The last one was the largest, actually larger than BladeKuwagamon, and it had really small horns with the Digital-Hazard symbol in the middle of it's body and six green orbs around it's hexagonal body; this was DefendKuwagamon. All three of the other Kuwagamon weapon Digimon where Rookie Level and followed BladeKuwagamon.

The last Digimon was from the white light. It was a large white wolf with dark blue stripes, the same size as an adult wolf from the Real World. A long white and blue striped tail flew out from behind it. The wolf had sharp looking purple claws and glowing amber eyes. This was Garurumon. the Digital-Hazard's symbol was integrated with it's natural stripping and was in the middle of it's forehead in the same dark blue as it's markings.

Rika and Renamon stared at the Digimon in shock, both of them taking a step back in fear at them. 'This kid has seven Digimon! Four Rookie's, two Champion's, an Armour, one they did not know and two Ultimate's!' they thought, knowing they couldn't win because of the shear force they would be going against

"And there's still SkullGreymon but's he's kinda big and I don't want everyone seeing a giant dinosaur skeleton in the middle of the park and freaking out." Takato added offhandedly making the girls' eyes widen even more.

SkullGreymon?! One of _the_ strongest Ultimate Level Digimon there are?! What _was_ this kid?!

"You want to keep going now?" Takato said with a smirk, spinning his XrossLoader like a gun slinger would their revolver. This caused Rika's eyes to narrow

"Renamon... walk all over them!" Rika growled. Renamon looked at her partner in shock. Renamon was a humanoid fox Digimon who looked like a yellow furry version of GuilmonX except she had no black markings, she had blue eyes in a pool of black instead of white and some purple markings under her eyes and she didn't have the Digital-Hazard's mark. Her long, fluffy, yellow furred tail was tipped with white fur, a large tuff of fur surrounding her neck and some of her upper-chest area. She had purple arm guards which looped around the middle of her three fingers, each of which where tipped with black claws, and there was a Yin Yang mark at the middle of her palm and, in the middle of her thighs two purple swirls which looked like an abstract Yin Yang mark.

"Let's make it fair." Takato chuckled "I'll only use Guilmon and you use Renamon. That okay?" Rika smirked cruelly at the boys 'stupidity' while Renamon calmed down **(A.N.: I'm going to refer to GuilmonX as just simply Guilmon from now unless she's in a DigiXross or a Digivolution.)**

"Fine." Rika smirked "Renamon!"

"Understood Rika." Renamon nodded before she seemed to disappear in a flash of light and blue fire surrounded her paw "POWER PAW!" she called as she tried to punch Guilmon in the face

"ROCK BREAKER!" she countered, her paw being surrounded by red flames and her attack met Renamon's. The two female humanoid Digimon battled for supremacy for a second before Guilmon smirked "PYRO SPHERE!" a fireball left the Digi-girl's mouth and slammed into Renamon's face, sending the fox Digimon back

"Little bitch." Rika growled as she pulled out he Digivice as well as a card from the Digimon Card Game. She then slashed the card through the slot on the side of the device and called _"Digi-Modify! HEAVY METAL! ACTIVATE!" _A pile-bunker appeared on Renamon's right hand "Do it again Renamon!"

"POWER PAW!" Renamon yelled as she followed her Tamer's command, charging in with the weapon on her fist glowing white

_"GuilmonX!"_ Takato called quickly as the golden grill on his XrossLoader moved up to reveal another golden grill and a black X under the plate

_"Ready!" _the Lizard girl called as she was surrounded by a red aura

_"Kuwagamon's!"_ Takato added, Renamon nearing the new Digimon

_"All units set!"_ BladeKuwagamon called, the other's of the group surrounding it, as they where surrounded by a grey aura

_"DIGIXROSS!"_ Takato ended as he thrust his arm forwards, a dull red light glowing from the screne

**"DIGIXROSS!"** GuilmonX and BladeKuwagamon called together as the littler Digimon turned into pure grey light and flew into GuilmonX turning her aura a dull red as well as making it completely conceal her from view

"Finish this weakling Renamon!" Rika yelled. The vixen slammed her fist into the light with all her strength but was stopped. The dull red aura faded away to reveal GuilmonX but she was different. BladeKuwagamon was attached to her right arm with AxeKuwagamon on her left. DefendKuwagamon was attached to her chest area and SniperKuwagamon attached to right shoulder. A helmet similar to the main body of the Kuwagamon sub-species appeared on her head.

**"GuilmonX! BATTLE MODE!" **the new form of GuilmonX called. Her blade arm was what caught Renamon's super strong punch, and she wasn't even trying

"Go GuilmonXBM!" Takato ordered as their female opponents where frozen in shock and amazement at what had happened. GuilmonXBM nodded before she put some more presser in her arm and the armour that encased Renamon's fist began to crack rapidly

"No way!" Rika gasped

"Impossible!" Renamon mumbled in amazement

"KUWAGA BLADE!" GuilmonXBM roared. And then, with a swing of her arm, the metal was shattered. She then yelled "KUWAGA SNIPER!" A blast of flame energy was then shot out of the gun on her right shoulder blasted Renamon even further back

"That's it!" Rika snapped, breaking herself from her supper _"Digi-Modify! HYPER SPEED! ACTIVATE!"_ she slashed another card through her D-Arc, the Digivice model she is using, and Renamon disappeared in a flash of speed, even faster then before

"KUWAGA DEFEND!" GuilmonXBM said as her chest armour glowed and she was surrounded by a thin aura of dull red light. Renamon suddenly reappeared, her fist connecting with GuilmonXBM's face but the reptile wasn't moving and the vixen was just staring in shock. GuilmonXBM then called "KUWAGA AXE!" before slashing Renamon away again, making her roll and gasping in pain

"I'm sorry for this, Renamon, but your Tamer is being unreasonable." Takato apologised as he saw the pain that the vixen was in.

"Don't apologies to _my _Digimon Goggle-Head!" Rika yelled before she pointed at Takato in anger "And what was that you did to your Digimon?! What the _hell _is 'DigiXross'?!" her eyes then narrowed even further "And you said you'd only use that dinosaur Digimon but you added in those other Digimon! You cheated"

"DigiXross, Red, is the Power Of Our Bonds." Takato glared "It is like DNA Digivolution, but it works for multiple Digimon at once. And unlike DNA Digivolution, which mixes two Digimon together and multiplies their strength together, DigiXross has one Digimon act as a base with the other Digimon being added on top of it. Their powers take care of each other's weaknesses. Sometimes they get even more power and defence without losing speed, sometimes they gain more mobility and over all power without losing endurance or defence. It's about the combination of Digimon, of our bounds, that determine our strength." His eyes then narrowed even further "And I did not cheat! _GuilmonX_ is the base of the combination, this means that _she_ is the one in control and the one actually fighting! It's like putting ketchup on a burger, it's still the burger it's just got some extra flavour."

"Whatever." Rika growled, still mental convinced that this boy was cheating "Get her Renamon!"

"Get ready Guilmon." Takato warned almost instantly

"At once Rika." Renamon nodded as she struggled to stand

"Got it Takatomon!" GuilmonXBM called. It was a verbal tick she had, she added 'mon' to the end of his name. She did not do that to anyone else but him. GuilmonXBM widened her stance and twisted her arms from the elbow slightly, ready to dodge and/or counter any attack the vixen might be about to do. It was was the style she had been programmed to the best at. In a more hand-to-hand situation the best thing to do is dodge the opponents strikes at the last second, and as slight as possible, in order to reduce strain on her body and energy drain while also increasing the opponents anger and then counter every attack when possible. This made the enemy angrier and sloppier, it also reduced the enemies stamina and causes damage to the enemy. Just as Renamon was about to charge a voice cut through the small clearing they where in.

"Stop it!" they all heard from the top of the hill nearby, it was a boy about Takato's age, he had blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a orange jacket over a grey t-shirt, with brown pants and grey/yellow shoes and white wrist bands. He was called Henry Wong, he was in Takato's year but in a different class. On his shoulder was a small white creature that looked like a cross between a bunny and a dog. It had long ears with three green strips near the end and the tips where green as well. It's hands and feet where green as well, except it's three fingers where black as well as it's three toes. It had beady black eyes that had a blue shade hidden inside it. On it's forehead was a single horn. This was a Terriermon, a Rookie Level Digimon.

"It's you." Takato said with narrowed eyes. He'd known this boy was a Tamer for a while but he didn't bother doing anything because the kid was a pacifist, _never _being part of a Digimon attack. GuilmonXBM walked back over to him as she glowed the dull red again before BladeKuwagamon and his teamates where off her body and flew over to his other partners, GuilmonX back to normal

"It's me, It's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon asked with a giggle in his voice as he ran down to where they were.

"A Digimon!" Rika said, a little confused at this point, Renamon stood up next to her, just barely standing from that surprisingly powerful 'Rookie' "This is just crazy, they're popping up everywhere!"

"Now you are strong, but don't you think that was a little much?" Terriermon asked Takato and Guilmon

"It's not that smart to mouth off to someone bigger then you." Henry said to Terriermon, a little annoyed that he was letting his mouth go out of control again.

"Henry, Momentai!" Terriermon answered.

"You take it easy!" Henry snapped before turning back to the other two "Just what are your Digimon fighting about anyway?"

"She attacked and we defended. I even let ourselves be handy-capped." Takato replied with a shrug "Not our fault she bit off more then she could chew."

"That's a stupid question, what else are Digimon supposed to do?" Rika was annoyed, there's always a critic, and a smart-aleck, if he didn't cheat then he wouldn't have stood a chance, and she was just starting to calm down too.

"Whatever they want to do, they're not our slaves or pets!" Henry stated, before Terriermon jumped up into his arms "They're our friends, they just wanna do the same sort of things we do."

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter!" Rika stated, before she began to walk off, Renamon following her.

"She's right you know." Garurumon growled, well spoke really his voice had a gruff quality to it that made most things he said sound like it was growled Rika and Renamon to stop. Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon all looked at the wolf in shock

"The two do love battle, it's in their blood." MailBirdramon added, his voice smarter and kinder then Garurumon but it had a dark edge to it "If they _chose_ to battle then you have no right to preach about whether it is right or wrong."

"If those are your beliefs then that is fine." Digmon added in, his voice very sophisticated which was surprising considering the attitude and cowboy like accent the character in the show had "But you shouldn't go around and break up a fight between two people if both parties where winning and no one was going to be hurt."

"The worst any of us would have done is knock Renamon out." BladeKuwagamon said in an _extremely _mechanical voice "If she caused too much damage to Guilmon then we would have stopped the battle and acknowledged her victory against the two day old Rookie Digimon." This _really_ shocked Rika and Renamon. They got their asses handed to them by a _literally _baby!

"Besides, the kid needed some battle experience." LadyDevimon shrugged, her voice naturally having a seductive quality as well as a dark playful undertone. Basically it was a sound that if used to say certain words every male, and some females, who are either entering puberty and up in the area would be begging to sleep with her "She did really well for her first ever fight, training or otherwise." The wound to their pride just kept getting larger and larger for Rika and Renamon, first finding out their enemy was newly born and that this was her first fight _ever_ in _any _form.

"Listen, Henry was it?, it's in a Digimon's nature to fight. Not all of them will listen to reason when they crossover." Angewomon said. Her voice sounded like, you guessed it, and angel. It was soft and caring with a form of innocent seduction in it "So people like Rika and Renamon are needed to stop them before they hurt people. You're lucky that no one beyond high Champion actually crossover. I mean, we take care of them as well and it doesn't usually take much effort."

"But..." Henry began but Takato interrupted him

"He loses control when he Digivolves, doesn't he?" Takato asked making everyone who wasn't a member of his team's eyes widen

"How did you know?" Henry mumbled

"Wait!" Rika snapped "You're saying that brainiac's Digimon can Digivolve when Renamon can't?!"

"You both are completely stupid when it comes to Digivolution Rika." Takato said with a shake of his head "Digivolution isn't about strength alone, at least not for a Digimon that has a partner." he looked the red-head directly in the eyes "The power of Digivolution, for a Digimon with a partner, comes from the bond the Digimon shares with the Tamer. It's the power of your emotions that are needed for Renamon to Digivolve. That's the point of the Digivice. It's a transmitter for your emotions, for your bond. Your model just has the added bonus of being able to use Modify Cards in the same way I can use DigiXross." His gaze then turned to Henry "And Henry, how do expect someone to control themselves and their power if they do not train." Henry looked genuinely shocked and thoughtful at his words "It's like karate or any other form of fighting. How do you expect to be able to do a more complicated move correctly if you have not yet practised it?" His eyes then narrowed slightly and he added "And, yes, it is wrong to fight with no purpose and mindlessly. However, if you _want_ to fight then it is better to let it go. And what happens if you ignore a Digimon? It will most likely attack people and kill many innocents, maybe even someone you know and care about. Could you deal with that?" He then turned his head slightly so he was looking at both Tamer's and their Digimon "You two are complete opposites when it comes to Digimon. But that's a good thing. You might be able to help each other."

Rika then scoffed "As if I'd work with or help brainiac here." she then looked at Takato and added "Thank's for that stupid 'Heart of the Card's speech but I'm out of here." Just as she was about to leave all of their Digivices went off. Looking in the direction the holographic compass that appeared they saw that a large fog began to appear not too far from them

"Let's go Xross Heart!" Takato said to his team, who all nodded, before they took of towards the Digital-Field, the name of the fog that appears when a Digimon is about to appear

"Wait for me!" Rika and Terriermon yelled at the same time before they took off after Takato

"Rika/ Terriermon!" Renamon and Henry yelled at the same time before they looked at each other and shrugged. They followed the small brigade of Digimon and humans towards the Digital-Field.

* * *

(A little while later)

Rika, Terriermon, Hery and Renamon all entered the Digital-Field, Henry and Rika pulling off a pair of sunglasses that they had put on before they entered the Digital-Field.

What they saw shocked them.

Takato's entire team was battling an entire _army _of Waspmon. Waspmon where Champion Level Digimon that looked like robotic humanoid wasps. Their head where the traditional wasp shape with segmented red eyes. From there it had large shoulder pads with stabilizers and rocket thrusters on with small, spindly, arms made out of segmented gold and black armour. For it's body it was just several small golden sections that looked like two symbols pressed together and acted like a small spine. At the end of it's body was a large gold and black stripped sphere with an extremely large energy cannon in the place of a stinger. And there where several hundred, maybe even _thousands_, of them.

Takato's team was battling against them, each of them easily destroying each of the machines on impact. But what shocked them most was the largest creature that was in the area.

This beats was a giant, 30 foot tall, dinosaur skeleton with small green orbs replacing his eye sockets, a large spike in the middle of hos forehead, a series of extra spines spreading out from his spin in a way similar to wings and on the middle of his back was a large organic orange missile with teeth. This was SkullGreymon, one of the strongest Ultimate Level Digimon that exists

"He really has one." Rika muttered

"Let's take this up a notch!" Takato said as he pulled out his XrossLoader, the golden grill moving up to reveal the black X

Takato smirked as he span his XrossLoader like a gun-slinger. He then caught it right way up again before he raised it in front of him and called_ "LadyDevimon!"_

_"Time to end these fools."_ LadyDevimon said as she bent her left knee in front of her, resting her non-demonic hand on top of it, making her breasts clearer to see as a cheeky smirk spread across her face and her body was surrounded by a purple aura

_"SkullGreymon!"_

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"_ SkullGreymon released a great roar as he leaned forwards, his left hand digging into the ground and his right rested near his hip. He looked like he was ready to slash at a for as he pounched. And he was surrounded by a black aura

_"DIGIXROSS!" _Takato roared as he held the device in the air, the screen glowing an extremely dark purple, a purple so dark it could be mistaken for black

**"DIGIXROSS!"** they both yelled as LadyDevimon flew in front of SkullGreymon and they where surrounded by an orb of dark purple data.

Inside the orb of data SkullGreymon and LadyDevimon seemed to be flying upwards inside an endless void of dark purple. SkullGreymon then turned into a ball of black energy and entered LadyDevimon's body. Her demon detached from her shoulder first and then her demonic clam slid off her arm, the metal bands following it, and it revealed a slender arm with perfectly manicured black polished nails with the same pale blue skin as the rest of her body. Then bones, much like ribs, appeared and wrapped around LadyDevimon's breasts and holding it like a bra, ribs appeared on her back with her existing fallen angle wings fused into them creating large skeletal wings. Flowing from the end of the skeletal wings like a spine was a long tail made out of bone. The demonic claw that was on LadyDevimon's claw attached to the end of the tail making it look like a demonic version of MailBirdramon's tail. SkullGreymon's... skull... attached to the middle of the skeletal wings. Bones that looked like they where from the pelvis then attached atop the leathered waist of LadyDevimon creating what was, essentially, a thong made out of bone. Bones then attached to LadyDevimon's upper-thighs before they attached to her belt, going over her new bone-thong, making it look like a garter-belt. More bones continued their path down her legs, but only on her right leg because like the leather the bone stopped at her left knee. The bone then encased her right foot to create a boot made out of bone, a similar thing happening to her left foot, and they where still heeled in fact the heels where actually larger. SkullGreymon's arms appeared and attached together creating a double sided staff with both sides having a five-point trident-like tip, which she held with her uncovered arm. The missile that was on SkullGeymon's back attached to her leather clad arm by the rings that once hung around her demonic-arm but now acted like an arm-mounted crossbow except there was a missile instead of an arrow. Finally, the leather cowl on her face dissipated and revealed a _sinfully beautiful_ pale blue face with shinning red eyes with slit pupils.

The new LadyDevimon then slashed with he new staff and shattered the orb around her before she roared her new name **"SKULLLADYDEVIMON!"**

"Wow." Henry gasped

"Hubba-hubba." Terriermon drooled making Angewomon and Takato glare at him

"Terriermon!" Henry snapped at the little Digimon

"Momantai Henry!" the rabbit-dog said with a smirk

"Next." Takato mumbled as he raised his XrossLoader again _"Angewomon!"_

_"Let's end this quickly."_ Angewomon said as she spread her arms at her side, her eight wings spread proudly and raised her head to the sky as if she was waiting for a heavenly light to hit her. A pink aura surrounded her

_"MailBirdramon!"_

_"All systems green." _MailBirdramon said as his wings fired a quick jet of fire and he was surrounded by a navy blue aura

_"DIGIXROSS!"_ Takato yelled and a light shone from the screen of his XrossLoader, a soft mix of pink and dark blue which made a magenta shade.

**"DIGIXROSS!"** the two yelled together before MailBirdramon flew at Angewomon and they where in cased inside an orb of magenta data.

Inside the data orb Angewomon was still in the same position except she seemed to be flying inside an endless magenta space. MailBirdramon flew up behind her before he seemed to shatter. His head and neck as well as his tail detached from his body before his chest plate with the circular cannon and his thigh armour detached as well. All that was left of his main body was his armour-less legs, his wings, the stump that attached the bulky blue clawed tail to his body which, was revealed to be a cannon, and the helmet that was on his back. The helmet then detached to show that it looked like a high-tech version of SkullGreymon's head with a red spike and a red visor instead of green eyes. The wings span 180 degrease so that the feet where facing upwards and then flipped so what was MailBirdramon's back attached to Angewomon's back. The legs then folded down onto the new back, as did the cannon-that-was-once-a-tail, becoming more rocket thrusters to the wings. The chest plate from MailBirdramon then attached over the shell-like bra on Angewomon's chest. MailBirdramon's once thigh-armour then attached to the top of the chest plate and the wings, creating straps of some kind. The clawed tail then flew onto Angewomon's right hand before MailBirdramon's head, with the mouth open to reveal another cannon, and neck slid onto her left arm. Angewomon now had a three-clawed armoured shield-claw for a right hand and a cannon-spear like weapon for a left arm. Her ribbon moved ans wrapped around her waist and formed a belt. The helmet then attached onto of her existing one before the muzzle of the helmet, which was obviously made for the snout/muzzle of a dinosaur/dragon, split in half and span around 180 as well as back and attached to the 'straps' that MailBirdramon's thigh armour had formed. The sections of helmet had pipping inside it which now flowed into Angewomon's helmet which was obviously to help give telepathic control of the armour to the angel Digimon.

The now armoured angel Digimon shattered the orb of magenta data and called out her new name **"METALANGEWOMON!"**

"See my earlier statement." Terriermon chuckled

"And, finally!" Takato said as he once again span his XrossLoader like a gun-slinger _"GuilmonX!"_

_"Ready!" _the Lizard girl called as she was surrounded by a red aura

_"Garurumon!" _Garurumon just howled and spread his legs apart as if he was about to pounce on some prey as he was surrounded by a white aura _"DIGIXROSS!"_ Takato ended as he thrust his arm forwards, a light red light glowing from the screen

**"DIGIXROSS!"** GuilmonX and Garurumon called together. Garurumon turned into a white light and flew into GuilmonX's creating a light red light.

When the light died down it showed that Garurumon was the only one to change. His front body and head had somehow detached from it's body without there bring a bloody mess, in fact the parts almost looked like they where made out of metal and just cleverly made to look like fur. GuilmonX stood there with Garurumon's back legs and hips just behind him acting as if it was some form of brace. The middle of Garurumon's split down the middle, one was standing on GuilmonX's left and the other on the right, both having red handles out which GuilmonX's held tightly. Instead of a neck both halves of Garurumon's main body had a gun-metal-grey... gun barrel. Between the two halves sat Garurumon's head, his mouth open revealing a cannon and his ears being straight up with a holographic screen on it for GuilmonX. Holding onto the handles of the cannon's tightly GuilmonX roared **"GuilmonX! +GARURUCANNON!"**

"This is amazing!" Renamon commented

"HOWLING CANNON!" GuilmonX+GC called as she pulled the handle's of the GaruruCannon firing orbs of blue fire from all three gun barrels. The fireballs flew through the air, missing all of the Waspmon, until the exploded obliterating _at least _seventeen each

"GuilmonX+GaruruCannon." Takato said as he seemed to begin a lecture"The combined power of GuilmonX and Garurumon. It is possible for them to move and dodge but very difficult it requires Guilmon to move it. But it's raw power more then makes up for it. The three guns and the power of the shots make it so that no Digimon below Mega can get too close."

"HEAVEN GATLING!" MetalAngewomon yelled as her MailBirdramon cannon began to glow

"MetalAngewomon." Takato continued "Angewomon gets the armour from MailBirdramon making her faster, increases her defence and gives her the ability to cause damage from the variety of weapon's that MailBirdramon's armour posses."

"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon added

"SKULL TWISTER!" SkullLadyDevimon finished

"SkullLadyDevimon." Takato said as he reached the last one "She gains the overwealming power of SkullGreymon as well as some extra defence without a loss of speed." a cheeky grin then spread across her face "Plus it makes her even hotter.

MetalAngewomon let loose a barrage magenta laser beams from her cannon arm as well as fireing ultiple missiles from her wings and the straps on her wings and chest-plate while Digmon fired all the frills on his hands and face before SkullLadyDevimon began to spin her staff around at a great speed creating a hurricane of glowing dark purple wind. The drills, missiles and laser blasts followed the wind of the hurricane become in large storm of death that whipped out one or two thousand Waspmon

Takato then turned to Rika and Renamon and said sternly "This is the power of our bonds."

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon suddenly yelled as she fired multiple small glowing white crystal shards at several Waspmon that where getting too close

"This is too easy." Terriermon boasted before about a hundred of the Waspmon began to glow and change

"You just _had _to say that, didn't you Terriermon?" Takato growled

"Momentai?" Terriermon squeaked

The lights died down, revealing that the Waspmon had changed. In their place where new Digimon. They had similar head's to the Waspmon, and just below their heads where long yellow and black stripped square-barrelled cannons which where glowing blue with power. Above their heads where 12 hexagonal chambers which looked like a honey comb and over all the Digimon looked very high-tech. This was CannonBeemon, an Ultimate Level Digimon

"Crap! They Blast Digivolved!" Takato growled

"Blast Digivolved?" Henry asked in confusion

"When a Digimon is badly damaged or very fearful of death this can sometimes cause a Digivolution. It is temporary and if the Digimon uses too much energy while they've Burst Digivolved it could kill them." Takato explained

"NITRO STINGER!" some of the CannonBeemon called as the fired a barrage of lasers from their cannon-tails

"XROSSOPEN!" Takato yelled and GuilmonX+GC glowed before GuilmonX and Garurumon jumped away, dodging the barrage of attacks while MetalAngewomon, SkullLadyDevimon and Digmon did the same

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled as blue flames where fired from his mouth, killing more Waspmon and damaging the CannonBeemon

"HELL MISSILE!" SkullLadyDevimon yelled as she fired the missile on her right arm

"HEAVEN BARRAGE!" MetalAngewomon added. The legs of MailBirdramon as well as the cannon-that-was-once-a-tail on her back unfolded so the feet where resting as over-the-shoulder cannons and the cannon-that-was-once-a-tail rested behind her head. She then fired a blast of magenta energy from those three guns, the guns set on her shoulders, her chest cannon and the cannon in MailBirdramon's mouth that was now an arm. The angel's attack joined with her devil sister's and they whipped out even more Waspmon

"Time to end this!" Takato growled, the grill of his XrossLoader opening once again

(Play: Wada Kouji - WE ARE XROS HEART!)

_"GuilmonX!" _Takato called

_"Ready!"_ she called as a red aura surrounded her

_"Digmon!" _Takato added

_"Charged!" _Digmon added as his drills whirled to life and a yellow aura covered him

_"DIGIXROSS!" _an orange light left Takato's XrossLoader's screen this time

**"DIGIXROSS!" **the two called as they jumped into the air, their lights combined and becoming a bright orange

The two where flouting in an empty infinity before they began to merge. Digmon's back armour attached to the front acting as a large chest-plate. His top arms then changed slightly and attached, the drills now gone and where like gauntlets. Digmon's stomach opened up and attached to the back of GuilmonX, the opened up chest piece becoming like wings, the drills that had detached from the arm-guards now attached to the edges of the wings making them look like the ended with the drills. Next Digmon's legs folded up and became leg armour over GuilmonX's shins and feet, his lower arms becoming armour for her upper tights. Digmon's head then attached atop of GuilmonX's except the rill and lower mouth detached making it a helmet. The lower part of Digmon's mouth attached to her upper arms and then the drill placed itself atop her right hand. She smashed herself out of the orb and called her new name

**"GUILMON! X2!" **the new Digimon stood proud, her eyes a light green "GOLD BREAKER!" GuilmonX2 called as she jumped into the air, her arm-drill spinning wildly and glowed a bright red, before she slammed it into a CannonBeemon's face and burst right through it effortlessly. tShe then continued to charge and fly through the air thanks to her wings

"FALLEN FLAME!" SkullLadyDevimon yelled as she joined her party sister. A black ethereal fire surrounded her staff which she then slashed in an arc and blew up even more enemies

"PYRO RUSH!" GuilmonX2 called as a rapid fire of yellow fireballs shot from her mouth and incinerated more Waspmon and CannonBeemon

"ANGEL DIVE!" MetalAngewomon called as she charged, her claw turning white, as she raced through more enemies

"BALANCE BREAKER!" SkullLadyDevimon and MetalAngewomon called together as they both reached the highest point of the Digital-Field, an orb of light appearing in MetalAngewomon's cannon arm and an orb of darkness appearing in the top hand of SkullLadyDevimon's staff. they then threw the orbs down before the orbs seemed to explode and rain down white and black death destroying even more of their foes

"DRILLSTORM!" GuilmonX2 called as all of the drills on her wings and the drill on her arm fired off her. After a few feet the drills broke apart to reveal hundreds of small drills hidden inside which took flight and destroyed the remaining Waspmon and CannonBeemon

(End music)

"And that's how you do it." Takato smirked as his three Digimon landed again, glowing, and split into the six Digimon used to make them

"Too easy." LadyDevimon smirked as she wrapped her arms around Takato's waist from behind

"Can we go home now Takatomon?" GuilmonX asked

"Sure girl." Takato smiled before all of his Digimon returned to his XrossLoader. He then began to walk away, calling behind him to the still stunned Tamers "I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

And there's the first chapter. What do you think? Oh, and if this story is not to your liking then I have already posted the first chapter of a Frontier fic as well. See you next time!


End file.
